


His Screams Shatter Me

by TheNightSkyObserver



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Grian and Mumbo love each other very much and it is very obvious, Hurt/Comfort, Issues with Guilt, M/M, Multi Wings AU, Permanent Death AU, Self-Hatred, This Pen is Bloodstained, Trauma, also Xisuma is basically a Dad in this whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightSkyObserver/pseuds/TheNightSkyObserver
Summary: The Instigator of Demise and his Spoon get the spotlightBased on/Written for Duchess_Of_Dumpster's Multi-Wings AU
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo Jumbo, Grumbo - Relationship
Comments: 30
Kudos: 123





	His Screams Shatter Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duchess_Of_Dumpsters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_Of_Dumpsters/gifts).



> Written for Duchess of Dumpsters for their beautifully crafted Multi-Wings AU. If you haven't read it, you need to. I hope you all enjoy <3 (and you know the drill, don't ship real people)  
> Also... I have this lovely message from the Duchess themself:
> 
> Duchess of Dumpsters here, I am informing all who read this to, well, consider this fic cannon to the Multi-Wings AU. NightSkyObserver has done a fantastic job of writing perspectives and scenes I didn't get around to in the main timeline. It may have been written as a gift but it FEELS like it belongs. So. It does.  
> Enjoy, I hope you love it as much as I did.  
> P.S. I'll validate this note in the comments.

_“Please. If you really do love me, please do this.”  
_

_“Someone help stop stop it please stop it. I don’t want this… I’m sorry… I’m sorry! It won’t stop it has my hands it won’t stop it won’t stop make it stop!”_

Mumbo grasps desperately at Grian’s convulsing body, the builder’s screams echoing through his base like a symphony of horror and death. The builder’s body is shaking and trembling like nothing else against Mumbo’s chest, and Mumbo can’t stop the tears that pour down his own face as his Grian’s blood-curdling wails rip his heart to shreds.

“Grian, Grian, please, love, please, _please,_ I’m here, it’s okay, it’s over, I love you, it’s okay, _you’re okay, I love you, I love you, I love you_ ,” Mumbo somehow tightens his grip on Grian as he talks into the man’s hair, but… his words seem to do nothing, _nothing_ , to calm the man he loves.

Mumbo doesn’t know how long he sits there on the floor, rocking his and Grian’s bodies back and forth as he mumbles reassuring nonsense into the man’s hair, his heart in pieces as the screams continue. Eventually, Grian’s voice begins to go out, and he coughs, blood splattering onto Mumbo’s suit jacket, and the builder shudders as his screams finally die out.

Mumbo pulls away just enough to wipe gently at the drying tear tracks on Grian’s splotchy cheeks.

“Grian…? Love?” Mumbo whispers, brushing the matted hair from Grian’s forehead. Grian’s eyes crack open and the tiny shred that is left of Mumbo’s heart shatters.

“Who... who’re you?” Grian’s voice is ragged and broken and barely there and even if Mumbo hadn’t heard the near silent words, he’d know what he said regardless. There’s nothing but confusion and fear in those blue-gray eyes. No recognition of Mumbo, none of the love and joy Mumbo fell for, none of the giddy happiness Mumbo was so accustomed to seeing. No… Grian’s eyes were dull and dark and _empty_ , sparked with nothing but terror filled haze.

Then, Grian’s eyes slip shut and he goes limp in Mumbo’s arms, but the screams return.

It takes Mumbo a moment to realize why.

_It’s him._

“Grian, Grian! Grian wake up, please! Love, please, _please, please_ , _you gotta wake up, Grian, GRIAN **PLEASE!**_ **”** Mumbo cries and pleads with the unmoving body, his vision completely blurred with tears until he feels a hand land on his shoulder. He jerks, whipping his head around, only to find the grief-stricken and apologetic face of Xisuma looking down at him.

The hermit leader sinks down next to Mumbo and gingerly pries Grian’s form from Mumbo’s arms, and Mumbo can’t stop himself from digging his fingers into his arms as the leader gently lies Grian down on the nearby bed. Mumbo can barely think, his mind still full of the anguished screams of his builder, and he barely notices as Xisuma comes back over and hauls him to his feet.

“Mumbo, Mumbo you gotta calm down, _please_ ,” Xisuma smells like gunpowder and redstone as Mumbo is pulled into the leader’s chest, and the redstoner can’t help the way he claws at Xisuma’s armor, sobs ripping from his throat. It takes Mumbo several moments to realize that Xisuma has been talking to him, and petting his hair.

“…-o sorry Mumbo, I meant to come straight away, but the traps, and the others, and I’m so sorry, I’m here now, it’ll be okay, it’s okay, Mumbo, it’s alright, you’re okay.” Xisuma’s voice is clear above him, and Mumbo cuts his cries off in shock when he glances up, seeing the leader without his helmet, and… _crying_? The tear tracks down Xisuma’s cheeks are clear as day as Xisuma pulls Mumbo more firmly against him, hugging the redstoner tight. Mumbo finally brings his shaking arms up and around the leader, hugging him back, and though he tries in vain to stop them, the sobs return.

“Suma it’s all my fault, if I had just—if I wasn’t such a—a coward, he’d be here, he’d be okay, oh god it’s my fault, it’s all my fault, ‘Suma please, you gotta help him _please ‘Suma it’s all my fault please you gotta fix him, please, **please!**_ _I can’t lose him anymore than I already have, ‘Suma please, please, please, fix him, I can’t—,”_ Mumbo’s voice gives out on him as he collapses against Xisuma’s chest fully, and the redstoner finally hears the leader’s own quiet sobs.

“Mumbo… Mumbo I’ve got you okay? It’s—it’ll be okay. We’ll… we’ll get him back. I promise. _I promise you Mumbo. We will get him **back.**_ I should have been here, I should have known better, Mumbo none of this is your fault okay, I—,” Mumbo feels his body tense at the broken laugh that drips from Xisuma’s mouth.

“Mumbo I’m the leader. If there’s anyone to blame here… it’s me. I should have been more careful, I should have…” Xisuma trails off, his voice sounding broken and empty in a way that terrifies Mumbo down to his very core. Xisuma’s arms tighten around Mumbo once more, burying his head into Mumbo’s hair, and Mumbo almost wants to agree. If Xisuma had acted faster, been more aware of his lands, been more in touch with it… _maybe this wouldn’t have happened_.

The redstoner’s thoughts begin to spiral into what ifs, what ifs, _what ifs_ , and he feels a stab of anger run through him. Xisuma _is_ the leader. He _should_ have known better, he should have been able to _resist_ , he _should_ have been more _aware_ —

But then Mumbo feels another shuddering sob pull from Xisuma, and he lets out a shaky sigh, letting that bright pulsing anger wash from his system. The leader doesn’t deserve that, and Mumbo knows that Xisuma did his best, the man was still only human, no matter how high Mumbo put him on a pedestal. He holds tight to Xisuma as they both slowly calm their breathing, grateful that at least he still has the leader, the man that somehow saw potential in him all those years ago, gave him a chance, gave him a _home_.

Xisuma finally pulls away with a broken chuckle, ruffling Mumbo’s hair. Mumbo just gives him a small smile, the familiar gesture warming his frozen, shattered heart slightly.

“You know Mumbo… sometimes I look at you, and I still see that terrified boy that I met all those years ago. Your eyes… they were empty and hopeless, and… _god_ Mumbo, I swore to myself that day that I’d never allow that look to appear in your eyes again, and… and I failed. I failed you, and I am _so damn sorry_.” Xisuma voice is tight, and suddenly Mumbo _is_ that scared little boy again, trailing after what was left of his first… group, as they struggled to travel, their own leader dead and gone. He’s suddenly back, grasping the gloved hand of the man who smiled at him, told him that he’d be amazing at redstone one day, told him that they were _family_ now, if Mumbo wanted. And that same feeling of quiet hope, small and flickering, appeared in his stomach.

“Suma…I. I don’t blame you. You aren’t… no one is to blame. It was that damned book…okay? Just… don’t—don’t blame yourself. Please.” Mumbo glanced up to see a rueful smile on Xisuma’s face before the leader tugged him close and hugged him again.

“Look at me, getting comforted by my one Hermit that needs comfort the most right now. We’re gonna get through this, okay Mumbo? We’ll get him back, I know we will.” Mumbo nods, finally being the one to pull away, his gaze snapping over to Grian’s unconscious form on the bed nearby. If it weren’t for the subtle rise and fall of the builder’s chest, the redstoner would have thought he was dead. He takes a stuttered step towards his lover, but stops as Xisuma gently takes hold of his upper arm. He turns back, looking at the leader confused.

“Mumbo, I know you want nothing more than to curl up next to him and try and make the hurt go away, trust me, _I know_ , but right now, you need food. Come on, he’s okay for right now.” It takes every bit of self-control Mumbo has left in his body to allow himself to be guided a few steps away, towards the makeshift kitchen, despite very fiber of his being urging him to plaster himself to Grian’s side and never let go. The leader guides him to sitting down next a few furnaces, and Mumbo watches as Xisuma zooms around, seemingly pulling stew ingredients out of thin air. He tries in vain to keep his thoughts centered, but it only takes moments before Grian’s tormented wails begin replaying in his mind, the image of the almost lifeless pits of his eyes seared into his memories. He doesn’t even realize there are tears streaming down his face until he jolts at the feeling of Xisuma’s hand cupping his cheek, wiping the tears away. Xisuma’s blue eyes are dull, the normally bright golden flecks almost a muted brown color, and Mumbo can see just how exhausted his leader really is, but yet, here he is, taking care of him, making him stew.

“I’m here Mumbo, I’m here.” Xisuma’s voice is soft, and once again Mumbo is reminded of just how much the man does for everyone, has done for _him_ , and Mumbo gives into the urge to wrap his arms around him, laughing slightly at the surprised noise that pushes from Xisuma’s mouth. The leader chuckles and ruffles his hair again. “Your stew’s just about done Mumbo, let go.”

Mumbo lets Xisuma pull away, and he has a bowl of stew pressed into his hands only moments later. Xisuma gestures at it, and Mumbo knows better than to refuse, so he brings the bowl up to his mouth and slowly eats, letting warmth of the stew and the love he can feel it was made with lighten the dark angry pit in his chest slightly. He realizes with a jolt of just how hungry he is and finishes the stew quickly, choosing to ignore the knowing glint that appears in Xisuma’s eyes. He does his best to give Xisuma a brighter smile as the leader takes the bowl back from him.

“Thank you ‘Suma, really. I—I know this is hard… for…for everyone, not just me, and I—you know we appreciate you, right? We couldn’t ask for a better leader, you… you do a great job.” Mumbo tilts his head at Xisuma as he speaks, and he can see how the leader is struggling to accept his words, so he pulls himself up to his feet and wraps his arms around the leader, smiling to himself as Xisuma returns the hug almost immediately. “We—we’re gonna get through this ‘Suma, just like we always do.” Mumbo feels Xisuma sigh against him.

“You’ve always been a trooper Mumbo. And you’re right. We’ll get through this, just like we always do.” A breathy chuckle escapes Xisuma as he leans back, though the leader’s gaze turns sad as his eyes flick over to Grian’s unconscious form. The leader extracts himself fully from Mumbo’s arms and walks over to the builder, kneeling beside him. Mumbo sits on the edge of the bed and runs his fingers through Grian’s matted hair. Mumbo watches as Xisuma’s wings light up gold for a moment as the leader stares at Grian’s slack face.

“His connection is just as strong as it should be, at least. Mumbo, call me if _anything_ changes, okay? I need to go check on… well everything.” The leader’s voice is firm, but Mumbo still catches the exhaustion he is trying to hide.

“I understand ‘Suma, but... make sure you get some rest, okay?” Mumbo fixes his gaze on the leader and gives him a hard look until the man nods. “Good.” The redstoner turns his head back and watches with the faintest glimmer of hope as Grian’s face seems to relax minutely under his touch, and Mumbo thumbs the massive bags that have appeared under his builder’s eyes. Xisuma stands up next to him and fluffs up Grian’s hair, before taking a step away.

“If you need anything, _anything_ , Mumbo, do let us know? I—we—,” Mumbo cuts Xisuma off with a wave of his hand.

“I know X. I’ll…we’ll be alright, for the rest of the day at least, thank—thank you for coming though.” Xisuma looks on the verge of speaking again, so Mumbo finishes his thought in a rush. “We’re fine ‘Suma. Now go on and go home. I’ll bet there’s two certain someone’s that miss you a bunch right about now.” Mumbo almost smirks at the bright pink that blush that overtakes the leader’s face. “Go on, shoo. I’ll call you if I need help or if something changes, I promise.”

Xisuma raises his arms in surrender, and with one last smile at the redstoner, he flies off. Mumbo watches the leader disappear into the distance before resuming stroking the skin of Grian’s cheek. He knows that he needs to get Grian cleaned up, the sweat and dirt washed from his body, clean clothes too, but… the void of his heart cries for closeness, and he can’t deny himself that right now. He shifts a bit, swinging his legs up onto the bed, and tucks himself into Grian’s unmoving side, comforted only by the blessedly steady rise and fall of his builder’s chest as he breathes.

Soon, soon he will clean them both up and prepare himself for what he’s sure will be days of agony, for both of them. But right now, right now he just wants to lie next to his lover, and dream of better days.

* * *

Mumbo sighs to himself, watching Grian’s sleeping body out of the corner of his eye. It’s been weeks since Demise had ended, but yet…

Grian is still a husk of his former self; the once lively and happy builder does nothing but wail in terror and collapse into exhaustion these days. Letting out a shuddering breath, the redstoner runs his hands through his lover’s, once bright sandy blonde, but now almost ashen yellow, hair, and pulls himself to his feet. Mumbo drags himself through his morning routine, halfheartedly eating some breakfast, only because he knows Iskall will be stopping by soon, and his friend seems to always know if he isn’t taking care of himself.

Mumbo tries to steady himself, taking in deep breaths of the salty ocean air, but he just can’t stop the tears that pool in his eyes the moment his gaze lands back on his little builder’s form. He’s terrified, knowing how accustomed he is to the heart-shattering, horror filled wails of his lover, the way the screams sound more and more ragged each day, how breathless and broken and _scared_ Grian is, fighting through whatever demons remain in his head. Mumbo tries his best to muffle the shuddering sob that pulls from his chest, not wanting to risk disturbing Grian’s sleep, but he just can’t stop the tears that flow down his face.

He’s so _scared_ and _worried_ , and he just doesn’t know what to do, _especially_ in those in between moments, when the screams have stopped but the exhaustion hasn’t pulled the builder in, and Mumbo looks into those blue-gray eyes he loves so much, only to see nothing but dull, lifelessness staring back at him.

He’s not sure how long it takes for Iskall to show up, take one look at him and silently wrap him into a warm embrace, but he melts into his friend’s side nonetheless. After a moment they shift, and Mumbo drops his head onto Iskall’s shoulder as Iskall brings a hand up to rub comforting circles onto his back.

“Is he doing any better yet?” Iskall asks, keeping his voice low.

“He didn’t sleep very well last night, like most, but he hasn’t screamed himself sick this morning…” Mumbo answers. He knows how broken and sad he must sound, but he just can’t bring himself to try and sound hopeful. His breath hitches, and his near silent sobs begin anew. Mumbo relishes in the anchoring comfort and presence of Iskall, but _god_ what he wouldn’t do to have Grian back in his arms, as _himself_.

A weak croak and the tell-tale sound of a body thumping to the floor cuts Mumbo’s shaking sobs off as he and Iskall both whip around, identical gasps leaving their mouths.

“Grian!” Iskall cries, and the two run over. Ever so gently, Mumbo pulls Grian from the floor and into his arms, unable to stop the shuddering breath as Grian, for the first time since this all happened, melts into his arms. He shakily brings his hands to Grian’s back and tries his best to rub comforting circles into his builder’s back, whispering soft assurances, almost shocked to feel Grian bury into him deeper, and his lover’s tears begin to soak into his shirt.

“It’s alright, Grian… everyone is fine, we all know it wasn’t really you. The book is long gone, it can’t hurt any of us anymore.” Mumbo murmurs the words he’s spoken hundreds, thousands, of times before, but he freezes when he feels a response.

Grian _nods_.

“ _Grian_.” Mumbo says with a sharp breath, hugging Grian all the tighter. Grian wraps his shaking arms around Mumbo in response, his hands tightening themselves into Mumbo’s suit. Mumbo rests his face against Grian’s head, relishing in the feeling of Grian snuggling even closer. “I love you Grian, nothing can change that. I thought I’d lost you forever…”

He hears Grian let out a stuttered sigh, and Mumbo presses his face farther into his little builder’s hair.

“Oh, Grian… I’m so sorry… I’m sorry we took so long to figure out how to stop it… that we… that _I_ couldn’t save you soon enough.” Mumbo says softly, his voice choking up as he continues to rub circles onto Grian’s back. Mumbo struggles to hold back his sob as he feels Grian shake his head slightly.

“We were well in over our heads before any of us knew what we were up against. The only one to blame is that book and it’s gone.” Iskall speaks up and Grian manages to wiggle an arm loose and point a finger in Iskall’s direction, nodding against Mumbo’s chest. Mumbo lets out a shaky sigh and finally, _finally_ wraps his arms fully around Grian. _His_ Grian.

“I suppose you’re right…” He lets himself sink fully into the presence of his lover, giving Iskall a watery smile and nod as the man leaves, and just lets himself have this little moment of peace. Of the sound of the waves outside, the weight of Grian in his arms, the faint rustling of the light sea breeze through Grian’s feathers, the feeling of Grian’s blissfully steady breaths against his chest.

Eventually, Mumbo forces himself to detangle from Grian’s arms and pull his little builder to his feet, guiding them both to the makeshift kitchen. He quickly whips up some soup, and can’t help the smile on his face as he watches some color actually come back into Grian’s pale face as he eats. He knows that he needs to explain though, if the questioning glances Grian keeps giving him are anything to go off of. He settles himself next to him and explains.

Explains how it’s been almost a month. Explains how basically every day, Grian would wake up with screams ripping themselves from his throat. Explains how Grian never seemed to recognize him, never responded to anything, barely ate, barely… how Mumbo is hesitant to call what Grian had been doing _living_. He watches as Grian seems to get lost in thought, his eyes going distant, but still holding a spark of life that Mumbo hasn’t seen in so long.

Mumbo leans over and presses a chaste kiss to Grian’s temple, and takes hold of the empty bowl in the builder’s hands. He stands, catching the thankful look and warm smile that Grian sends his way, and he’s so surprised and taken aback that he almost trips over his own feet. He sees the silent chuckle Grian gives, and Mumbo tries in vain to dampen the blush threatening to rise on his cheeks.

_God how long has it been since Mumbo has seen that genuine smile grace Grian’s features?_

He’s pulled quickly from his flustered thoughts at the sight of Wels swooping down in the base. He notices Grian stand slowly, an amazed yet confused expression on the builder’s face, watching as Wels lands gracefully. Mumbo shifts his attention to the knight as he begins to speak.

“Xisuma sent me to check and see if you needed…” Wels’ voice trails off as his eyes finally land on Grian, whose face goes stricken with grief, his face falling, his shoulders dropping. The silence stretches on for a moment before Mumbo answers the half-finished question.

“I don’t think we need anything… Grian is doing better though…” Wels gives Mumbo a soft smile and walks over to Grian, and Grian’s head snaps up, his eyes overflowing with guilt and sorrow. Mumbo watches as Wels gives Grian a soft look.

“I’m glad to see you doing better,” Wels says gently, not an ounce of hostility in his features or voice. Grian looks devastated as he mouths _I’m so sorry_ at the knight, and Mumbo feels his heart clench for a moment, relaxing though, as Wels reaches out and squeezes Grian’s shoulder giving him a small smile and a sigh.

“Don’t be. I know what that book did to you… it got in my head too, after you demised. It tried to make me kill Cleo, _permanently_. So… So don’t worry about what happened alright? It’s behind us, it wasn’t your will any more than it was mine. We can’t let things like this control our lives, not when there’s a bright new tomorrow on the horizon.” Wels says, and his caring and honest tone seems to lift a bit of the weight from Grian’s shoulders and the builder gives Wels a nod and a weak smile in return.

Wels pulls Grian into a tight hug, and Mumbo smiles to himself as Grian returns it. The knight pulls away after a moment, and waves to the two men as he soars back into the sky. Mumbo turns, jumping slightly as Grian appears next to him. The builder’s eyes are haunted still, but, to Mumbo’s overwhelming joy, are finally bright with that spark that is so undeniably _Grian_.

“Grian?” Mumbo questions, looking down at his lover. Grian reaches out, with noticeably trembling hands, and tugs gently on the lapels of Mumbo’s suit. Mumbo feels his eyes go wide and he gulps, but he leans down regardless. Their lips barely brush together, but Mumbo can’t help the whine that escapes his throat, nor the tears of relief and happiness that stream down his cheeks.

Grian pulls away, a bewildered and slightly panicked look on his face as he reaches up to wipe at the tears. He gives Mumbo a wide eyed and questioning look as the tears only grow in volume. Mumbo lets out a watery chuckle and pulls Grian against him, resting their foreheads together,

“Oh I’ve missed you Grian. I’ve missed you so much.” Mumbo whispers, not caring as his voice cracks with emotion. Tears spring up into Grian’s eyes as well, and the builder lets out a choked off puff of air, before surging forward and crashing their lips together. Mumbo can’t stop himself, he’s missed this, missed Grian’s energy, missed _Grian_ , so damn much, he sinks into the kiss, weaving his hands into Grian’s hair, letting his senses be consumed with nothing but Grian.

Mumbo isn’t sure if he’s ever felt this level of relief and joy and pure and utter happiness at once before, but as Grian’s arms slowly wrap around him, and their kiss deepens, Mumbo honestly can’t find it in himself to care.

He has Grian back. Grian. _His Grian_.

And that’s all he really wanted.

* * *

Mumbo’s mind is still reeling, what with the miraculous return of Impulse, with his leader abilities awakened no less. The Hermits’ camp is a blur of activity, but everyone is starting to settle down, and Mumbo lets out a content sigh as Grian comes over and snuggles up to his side, lying his head on Mumbo’s shoulder. Mumbo finds himself starting to doze ever so slightly, the events of the past few days catching up to him finally, but then he hears Impulse’s voice ring out from across the camp.

“Hey Grian! Come here a sec?” Grian raises his head slightly and seems to shoot Impulse a curious glance. Impulse beckons Grian over with a wave of his hand, and after sending a smile up at Mumbo, Grian crosses the camp.

Mumbo watches with curiosity, and perhaps the faintest hint of concern, unable to hear what Impulse is saying. Mumbo’s curiosity shifts to confusion as Impulse appears to wrap his hands around Grian’s neck, but Grian looks… unafraid, so Mumbo tries to push his worry down, but he can’t stop the spike of panic as Impulse’s wing darts began to glow with the golden light of a leader, flecks of electric blue lacing into it as the magic curled around his shoulders and arms.

After a few moments, Impulse drops his arms, and Mumbo catches the dumbstruck expression on Grian’s face. Impulse wraps Grian into a tight hug and murmurs something, and then suddenly Grian has his gaze pinned on Mumbo, his eyes practically glowing with excitement and joy, and then the one thing that Mumbo had resigned himself to never experiencing again happens.

Grian shouts his name.

“MUMBO!!” Grian’s voice cracks and squeaks at the high volume as he races back over to where Mumbo is now scrambling to his feet. Grian plows into him, almost knocking them to the ground, but Mumbo can’t find the want to care, his mind swirling with the sound of Grian’s giddy laughter, that beautiful, rich sound that Mumbo thought for sure he’d never hear again. He lets out a startled squeak as Grian scoops him into his arms, spinning them around, pressing their faces together.

Grian’s oversized wings flap a few times as they spin around, Mumbo keeping his own tucked to his back, unable to stop himself from wrapping his arms firmly around his builder’s neck, finally letting himself laugh along. Something dark and thorny seems to loosen in Mumbo’s chest the more Grian’s beautiful voice and giggles surround him.

Finally, they come to a stop and Grian gently sets Mumbo back on his feet, grinning up at him. Mumbo doesn’t even hesitate before leaning down and crashing his lips into Grian’s, wrapping his arms firmly around the builder. Grian giggles before relaxing into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Mumbo’s neck.

They pull apart after a few moments, panting and giggling, though Grian keeps his arms around Mumbo’s neck and pulls their foreheads together. Mumbo lets out a shuddering sigh.

“Grian, you… your voice, I—,” Mumbo cuts himself off with a sound that can’t decide whether it wants to be a sob or a chuckle. Grian pulls a hand down and cups Mumbo’s cheek, tears beginning to stream down his face.

“Mumbo, I love you, I love you so much, I—I’m so sorry, I never meant for this, I love you, _I love you_ —,” Mumbo cuts off Grian’s rambling and unneeded apology by pressing their lips back together softly, holding his little builder closer. They pull apart after another moment, and Grian buries his face in Mumbo’s chest. They slowly sink to the ground, shifting just enough for Grian to wrap his massive fluffy wings around them, effectively blocking them from view. Mumbo folds his legs and pulls Grian fully onto his lap, nuzzling his face into Grian’s neck. Grian lets out a slow breath, and runs his hand through Mumbo’s hair, which prompts Mumbo to sink into his lover even more.

“Oh Mumbo, _Mumbo_ , I’ve missed you, I’ve missed talking to you, laughing with you, saying your name, I’m so _damn sorry_ , c-can you ever forgive me?” Grian’s voice has a slight ragged edge to it that Mumbo flinches at internally, the horror filled wails of his lover echoing in his mind for a moment, before he shakes his head slightly and kisses Grian’s neck lightly.

“Grian, it wasn’t _you_ who did those things, it was that horrid book. Please, _please_ stop blaming yourself. I love you so much, and nothing is going to change that. Nothing can.” Mumbo pulls his head away from Grian’s neck and kisses him lightly on the nose, smirking slightly at the light blush that overtakes Grian’s cheeks. He moves back in, pressing a hot kiss to Grian’s mouth before trailing down his jaw and back to his neck, absolutely _relishing_ in the tiny gasps escaping Grian’s mouth. Mumbo pulls the collar of Grian’s sweater away and grins against the juncture of his neck and shoulder, before biting down gently. A strangled moan escapes Grian’s throat before the builder shudders.

“ _Oh, god, Mumbo,”_ Grian’s voice is light as he moans out Mumbo’s name, and _god_ if the redstoner hadn’t missed the sound of _that_. He bites down again, this time raking his nails down Grian’s side as he does, and Grian arches into the touch, a high pitched whine escaping him.

“M-Mumbo, we-we’re gonna get _hah_ c-caught!” Mumbo smirks against his lover’s skin at his choked off gasp before letting out a low rumble. Grian moans out his name again, and Mumbo tightens his grip on the man.

“I haven’t heard you call out my name in _ages_ , love, forgive my eagerness.” Mumbo shifts up enough to nip at Grian’s ear before he continues in a low whisper. “ _And I do so miss hearing you moan out my name_.”

Grian lets out a high keen at Mumbo’s words, his breath coming out in stuttered huffs, and Mumbo lets his other hand trail down enough to skirt under Grian’s sweater and trace along his lover’s waist.

_“Hah, Mum-Mumbo I—,”_ Grian’s voice is cut off by one that is equally exasperated and amused nearby.

“Boys, while I’m positive that you’re just _talking_ in there, what with Grian getting his voice back and all, but the rest of us would like to eat and go to bed without an accidental show, please and thanks.” The voice is False’s and Mumbo can hear the muffled laughter of all the other hermits as well. Mumbo leans back, and admires Grian’s flushed and utterly debauched expression, before running his hand through his hair and sticking his head out the gap in Grian’s wings.

“Yes, thank you, nothing stopping you, you know!” Mumbo answers, daring any of the hermits to say anything else. He catches many of the fond eye rolls, but sees Tango shrug from his place curled up in Impulse’s bedroll, pressed firmly against the newly awakened leader. Mumbo lets out a chuckle of his own before dipping back beneath Grian’s feathers. His boyfriend is only marginally more composed and Mumbo decides to take pity on him, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to Grian’s heated cheek before leaning back and motioning to him that he can lower his wings if he’d like.

Grian opens his wings just enough for Mumbo to reach for his pack and pull out his own bedroll, before shifting and pressing up against Mumbo’s back, slotting so perfectly between Mumbo’s own wings. Mumbo chuckles and squeezes Grian’s hands where they are intertwined around his stomach.

“Grian, love, I need to set up the bedroll,” Mumbo murmurs. Grian’s only answer is a dissatisfied whine, so Mumbo just does his best to get the roll situated before extracting Grian from his back. Mumbo lies down, stretching his wings out on either side of himself, letting them rest on the soft grass, before holding his arms out. Grian brightens and quickly crawls into Mumbo’s arms, and Mumbo smiles as Grian lies his wings over-top Mumbo’s own and snuggles into Mumbo’s chest.

Mumbo curls his hand into Grian’s hair, rubbing softly at his scalp, his smiling growing wider as Grian absolutely _melts_ into the touch. Mumbo feels Grian mumble something against his chest, but can’t quite make it out.

“What was that, love?” Mumbo asks, smoothing his other hand across the plane of Grian’s back.

“Oh I… I just said I love you. I’m… still... I have to remind myself that my voice works…” Grian trails off, his fingers tracing meaningless swirls on Mumbo’s chest. Mumbo looks down at his little builder and shifts his hands down to tug the man farther up his chest. Grian scoots forward and then leans up slightly, which gives Mumbo the perfect angle to slot their lips together. Grian sighs into the kiss and when they break apart, Mumbo finds himself getting lost in those blue-grey eyes that seem to have finally lost the last bit of darkness they held.

“I love you too, Grian, and… and don’t worry yourself about trying to get back to normal, or whatever. We’ll get through this together, just like we’ve gotten through everything alright?” Mumbo reaches up and cups Grian’s cheek, pulling them just close enough for their lips to brush.

“I love you Grian, and that’s never going to change.” A shudder runs down Mumbo’s spine as Grian answers, his builder’s voice pitched just lower than usual.

“I love you Mumbo. I’ll _always_ love you, forever and always.” Grian then closes the minuscule gap between them, and Mumbo can’t stop himself from melting fully into it. Here, with his builder secure in his arms, knowing that the last bit of Grian that was stolen away by that horrid book is back, relishing in the little noises of love and enjoyment that his lover can now make as their mouths move together, Mumbo makes a promise to himself.

A promise that he’ll never lose his builder again.

_Never again_.

And this one is a promise he has no intention of **ever** breaking. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sighh. Feels good to be back. I hope you all enjoyed, Kudos, Comments are always appreciated, and they fuel me to write more <3


End file.
